To a New World and Onwards!
by DarkVader547
Summary: Thomas was just a young teen with a wish. Unexpectedly, that wish comes true. Now he is in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Universe and is blessed with powers from a goddess who decides to follow him into this world. What new experiences will Thomas encounter?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: Hello MGE Community. I am a new writer here and I aim to satisfy the imaginations of the community and myself. So, as this is my first story, I would like constructive criticism or any reviews that will point out errors or helpful suggestions to assist my writing. I would also like to hear where you, the reader would like this story to go. Being a busy person I don't have a lot of time to think of long term plot. However, that doesn't mean I don't have a loose projection of plot for this story. I will irregularly update this story so don't expect frequent updates, but when I do update they should be longer than this chapter. ~Now, onto the intro!~**

It was like any other day for Thomas. The daily morning routine of getting up and preparing for another Saturday morning. As he was in the middle of brushing his teeth, Thomas thought about his life when he moved here. Unlike other kids in his class, Thomas was the odd one out. He moved to his current school in the middle of his sophomore year, and it has been very hard to make friends since then. Thomas's preferences for music and his activities for leisure time set him apart from most of the people in his school. He prefers to listen to the EDM genre of music while everyone else either listens to pop or rock or anything that isn't electronic dance music. As for his leisure activity, no one at his school plays video games. Sure, there are the nerds at his school that play video games, but, Thomas wouldn't even come close to identifying as one of _them_. He is way more mature then _they_ are and he finds that group of people…strange. Now he's in his junior year of high school and it has been mellow. While the people at his school have gotten used to his presence, he still has yet to form any type of significant relationship with anyone at his school.

'Oh well, I don't mind that much' Thomas thought as he finished brushing his teeth. After doing that Thomas went downstairs to find his mom cooking some cream of wheat.

"Good morning, Mom," Thomas said as he sat down at the table, waiting for his mother to finish cooking.

"Hey, Thomas. Did you sleep fine?" Thomas's mother asked.

"Yeah, I slept fine mom," Thomas replied. Because of his addiction to reading… _stuff_ on his phone (more on that later), Thomas had screwed up his sleeping schedule. Normal kids his age would go to bed somewhere around 10 p.m. But Thomas _normally_ went to sleep by 12 midnight. Sometimes he would go to sleep around 1 or 2 a.m. To say that this was not helpful would be an understatement. Thomas had to wake up for school around 6 a.m. so as to not miss the bus. On his sleep schedule, Thomas would wake up tired as hell. But, because of his strong will, Thomas shakes it off and pushes thorough his fatigue. It has now become a common habit of his so he doesn't have an issue with being tired.

After his mom was finished cooking, Thomas and his mom both had breakfast and they went to go do their daily activities. Throughout the day, Thomas just sat in his room and played video games with his friends he made while in middle school. These were some of the people he considered actual friends. These were the people who he could relate to, so he shared a lot more personal stuff with them than with most of the people at his school.

Thomas spent the whole day playing video games and talking to his friends. He enjoyed talking to his friends, it offered him a little relief from the stresses that everyday life had brought him. Later in the night, Thomas was looking out of his window in his room. It was currently 10 o'clock at night and he had nothing to read on his phone. Recently, Thomas has found a book series that has sparked his interest. This series is called the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, or the MGE for short. This world, as some may call it, was filled with people like in the real world but it also had creatures of myth and lore that lusted for men. Being a single, undesirable male the series quickly grew onto him. So much so that he would read fanfiction made about these creatures every night and…um…yeah, "indulge" himself in it. However, tonight was different, there was no more new content for him to read and he had nothing to do. So, in order to calm his mind enough to go to sleep earlier than he would normally, Thomas went to his window and stared out towards the starry filled night sky. Sometimes, he would envision himself among the stars. No cares, no worries, just him floating around in space exploring the galaxy with reckless abandon. The night sky combined with his "day" dreaming calmed his nerves. But, before he made his way to bed, Thomas had spotted a really bright star in the night sky. Brighter than he has ever seen before in his life. Now, Thomas wasn't one to do this often but he at least wanted to try and hope that something may happen. As Thomas stared at the significantly bright star he made a wish. He wished that he could be in the world of monster girls and was given the strength needed to survive in that world (After all, it is set in the medieval like era, a tough time to survive through). After that, Thomas headed straight to bed, earlier than he normally would, and dreamt of himself in the monster girl universe. What Thomas didn't know was that his wish was about to come true.

 **So that's the end of the first chapter. I would like some reviews to see what your guy's reaction to this may be. I already have the next chapter semi-formed so I won't take suggestions just yet but for ideas for future chapters are welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prolouge part 2

Chapter 2: Prologue part 2

 **Hello guys. It's me again. So we haven't exactly started the story yet but this is truly the beginning of the adventure. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to give a review at the end of the chapter. Also I do not own any thing except My OC's. All the world and its living species are apart of Kenkou Cross's work.**

"Wake up chosen one," came a voice from the void. Upon waking up Thomas found himself in a black endless void. In response to hearing the voice, Thomas looked around him to spot where it was coming from. "Over here," the voice called out once again. Thomas looked to where the voice was coming from and what he saw made him do a double take. Before Thomas's eyes was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. She was a little shorter than him and she had long, shiny, blond hair, a soft face and caring appearance, and curves in all the right places. "Hello, chosen one~," the beauty said while giving him a warm smile. It took Thomas a second to process what was said to him as he was stunned at this girl's beauty.

"H-hello…uh, miss…who are you and...where am I?" Now taking the time to consider his situation, Thomas started pondering why he was here.

The girl kept smiling at him and responded, "I am the goddess Amara and we are in a little dimension that I use from time to time. A pocket dimension if you will. And what is your name chosen one?"

"My name's Thomas, pleasure to meet ya, Ms. Amara. If I may ask, why exactly am I here?" Thomas asked, still checking out Amara.

"Oh, please, just call me Amara. I have summoned you here because I heard your wish and decided to answer it," she continued to explain. "I also require a companion to help aid me bring peace to my home land" Amara finished. Now this confused Thomas. With the power to create a pocket dimension, why could she not do this herself. Seeing the confused look Thomas was giving her, Amara saw the look on his face and started to plead her case. "Now I know that I may seem like I can do this on my own but I know that trying to bring peace to this world will lead to conflicts. Conflicts that people will die in. I need you to be my bodyguard along this journey. I don't have the heart to hurt another living soul, but I know that peace will have to be fought for." Amara turned away from Thomas and stared at the ground. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Before you I chose others to try and help me. But they never wanted to fight. You are my last choice. But remember, I am not forcing you to do this."

Seeing how desperate Amara wanted him to do this he couldn't say no. If he was the only only one up for the task then he would gladly take that position. Plus, he wasn't really opposed to what this role called for.

"Alright, I'm up for it. Where do we start?" Amara turned to look at Thomas and saw him giving her a genuine smirk towards her. Seeing his response Amara ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you~. I'm so happy you agreed to do this." Amara held him in a firm hold, not letting him go anywhere. Thomas was stood there shocked at what was happening.

 _Oh my god, I can feel her on me,_ Thomas thought thinking about the new sensations he was experiencing. When he came back to his senses, Thomas reciprocated the hug. The two of them sat there for few minutes enjoying each others warmth. After realizing that they had been in the same position for quite a bit, the goddess and her guard broke their embrace and took a few steps back from each other. Both were a little red in the face.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Thomas decided to get there conversation back on track. "Alright, so now that we know I'll be accompanying you, how will I adapt to the new world. I'm not strong nor incredibly smart so how will I be able to survive in the MGE world?"

"Fu fu fu, don't worry my guard. I will make sure you are properly equipped to handle the MGE world," Amara responded. _Alright,_ Thomas thought, _at least I'm not going into this world under-powered._ Wanting to get him up to speed on the MGE world, Amara summoned seats for them to sit in while she briefs him. "Alright, so I'm sure that you know quite a bit of this world. Am I right Thomas?" Amara started while she and Thomas took a seat.

"I know all of the basic stuff of the MGE universe. Like the conflict going on between the Order and the Demon Lord," Thomas responded. In truth he had done little research into the deep lore of the universe. He wasn't looking for that stuff in the first place. However, his curiosity did lead him to delve a little into the lore of the world. "Hmm," Amara put her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. "Alright, you should be good enough with that information. You'll learn the rest as we go." Amara said. "Hmm…Well I don't want to bore you with a history lesson history lesson. So, moving on. Equipment. I will not put limits on what you can take and what powers I can bless you with. So it's really all up to your imagination."

Taking a few seconds to consider how he was going to fulfill his purpose and what he was going to need to survive in the MGE world, Thomas thought about what he would like to be equipped with.

 _Okay, considering that I'm about to go into an age similar to the middle ages I should ask for an immunity to diseases and sickness,_ Thomas thought. He didn't want his life to be cut short due to something as simple as the common cold. _Next, I'm gonna need some gear,_ he continued to think. _I always thought that if I were to be transported to a medieval aged world I would want to wield a sword, but a rifle would be way better in this era. Now, onto armor. Hmm...standard military combat fatigues and gear will work, it comes with basic armor and all I need to carry my equipment._

Thomas was about to make his request for equipment before he thought of something that could give him even more of an edge in this world. As it is known, magic is a prevalent tool used in the MGE world. Thomas's task would be easier handled with magic combined with his equipment. He thought about two powers that can work together well and fit his style. Personally, Thomas would like to fight his enemies using weapons or fist. He felt that powers or magic that can cause harm can become to much of a reliance and weaken the body. With that in mind Thomas thought of two powers he would like to have, invisibility and teleportation. The two just seem to fit together in his mind and the possibilities that he could use them for are limitless. On top of that he thought of the ammo required for his guns. He wouldn't like to run out of ammo and he wouldn't like to leave around any of the spent cartridges for reproduction of the same technology he had.

With his mind set on what he wanted, Thomas made his request. After hearing his request Amara stood up. With a snap of her fingers, Thomas was equipped with an M4 fully automatic rifle, M82 anti-material sniper rifle, a Beretta M9 pistol, and a basic combat knife. His outfit changed as well. He wore military combat fatigues that had a woodland camouflage pattern on it. Over that he wore a black Kevlar vest that had all of its pouches filled with magazines for his weapons. He also donned a military backpack that was also filled. With what he did not know. To top it off Thomas wore tactical shooting sunglasses and wore a balaclava over his mouth and nose.

 _Wow, she really got my style down,_ Thomas thought while he checked over his gear. The pistol was strapped to his right thigh while the sniper was strapped on the side of his backpack. He carried the assault rifle with a shoulder sling. "Can you set up some targets for me to practice with, please?" Thomas asked Amara.

"Yeah, Here you go," Amara said. With a bow of her head a target popped up some distance away. Checking if his M4 was loaded, Thomas cocked his rifle and shot at the targets. After he was finished with the magazine, Thomas ejected the magazine from the magazine well and saw that it disappeared. He then felt a magazine pouch fill with another magazine. _Hmm, so that solves my ammo problem,_ Thomas thought. Thomas also noticed that there were no spent cartridges on the ground. _And that solves the reproduction problem._ Now more eager to get his journey started Thomas turned towards Amara. "So what about my powers, how do I use them?" Thomas asked.

"First I have to bless you with them. They are not so easy to bless people with such as material items." Amara smirked. She motioned for Thomas to kneel before her. Once he was kneeling, Amara placed one hand on his shoulder, bowed her head and started chanting. The words she spoke were ones he could not comprehend. She was speaking an entirely different language.

After she was finished with her blessing Amara raised her head and took a step back. Thomas then stood up and looked at his hands. He felt a little different but he couldn't tell if anything had changed with him. Seeing a curious expression cross her guard's face, Amara began to explain the effects of her blessing. "If you are wondering how to use your powers you must feel them. Imagine as if you are invisible for a second," Amara advised.

Doing what Amara suggested, Thomas closed his eyes and imagined himself cloaked. When he opened his eyes he looked to at his hands to see if it had worked. What he saw had shocked him. His hands, and body for that matter, were all transparent. His gear was also transparent as well. He could see the outline of his body and gear. He looked to Amara and called out to her. "Am I really invisible?" Thomas asked still checking himself over.

"Yep. Completely invisible, I can't see you," Amara responded. She could sense his spirit energy which gave away his position. "I made sure that while you are in this state you can see the outline of yourself and any gear attached to your body so you can use your gear or weapons while invisible," Amara explained.

 _Awesome,_ Thomas thought, _I'm gonna have such an unfair advantage._ Thomas then made himself visible by applying the same logic that made him visible. "Alright now how about teleporting?" Thomas asked.

Thinking of something mischievous, Amara herself teleported. Thomas looked around for her until he felt two mounds press into his back and two arms warp around his collar. "Its quite simple really," Amara whispered into Thomas's ear. "All you have to do is imagine where you want to be and what position you want to be in and you'll be there." Amara wrapped her arms around him tighter. "While I was blessing you I gave you the ability to speak, read, and understand any language. I also covered you aura and spirit energy. It'll keep you hidden from most of the monster girls searching for a husband. And boy do you have a lot of spirit energy. Any woman would be lucky to have you," Amara purred while enjoying her embrace with her guard. All the while heat began to spread through Thomas's face due to the proximity between him and Amara.

Recovering from being flustered, Thomas gave his thanks. "*ahem* Uh, thank you I forgot about that so I appreciate your consideration."

"You're welcome, my guard." She released Thomas from her embrace. Thomas turned towards her and saw her bow her head again. A portal then appeared beside her. "I also gave some you some items that will come in handy on your adventure. They are all inside your backpack." Amara then turned and looked straight into Thomas's eye. "Before we go, I want you to know that I don't want you getting hurt. I value your life as much as mine. Promise me that you won't put your life on the line for me."

"I cannot promise that but I will do what is necessary to get both of us out of trouble alive," Thomas said with a smirk. With that the two proceeded to approached the portal, entering a new world.

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed that. Honestly don't know when the next chapters gonna come out. I kinda just right this fic when I feel motivated to write more of it. I may post another fic in due time. It'll probably be a one-shot so be on the look for that. Anyways, don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys. I would like to know if you have any ideas for the fic or catch any errors I made with my writing. Till next time~**


End file.
